


Split

by Carlily



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlily/pseuds/Carlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasaki and the Quinx Squad undertake a dangerous mission. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever, I hope I did okay. Huge thanks to dragonsonline and my friend Anna for beta'ing this. Also huge thanks to anyone who reads this. You're cool.

      What a dismal day.

     The gray world past the car window sped by in a blur. Clouds blanketed the sky, rarely allowing thin rays of light to touch the cold earth. _I hope everything goes well today._ Sasaki returned his eyes to the well-worn road, turning the wheel slightly to the left to align with the car ahead.

     The air was stagnant within the vehicle.  Urie sat in the passenger seat listening to music, the faint beat of the bass barely audible. Tooru, Saiko, and Shirazu sat crammed uncomfortably in the back seat. Saiko looked on the verge of dozing off, her head falling intermittently and jolting back up immediately. Shirazu sat in the opposite seat slowly grinding his teeth with his brows furrowed, distracted by some obviously upsetting thought. Tooru sat bolt upright between the two, fidgeting with his pants. No one spoke a word.

     “Alright kids, listen up!” Sasaki rose his voice, breaking the heavy silence. The Quinx shifted begrudgingly to attention.  “List off the plan to me again, Tooru, you start.”

     “Yes sir.” Tooru stopped fidgeting, momentarily distracted. “We are to cut off any exits north of Serval’s location. The investigators will take him head on, but we’re there to prevent any possibility of escape.”

     “Good Tooru. Urie, you next.”

     “Saiko and I are going with Juuzou and Hanbee to the northeastern route. We’re not to put ourselves in any unnecessarily dangerous positions.” Urie replied halfheartedly, glaring out the front window.

     “I trust you to stick close to that rule. Rely on Juuzou if something goes wrong, got it?”

     “Yes…” Saiko and Urie answered in unison.

     “You two seem awfully bored considering the mission we’ve undertaken. Make sure to exercise alertness during the execution. Serval may come your way. Alright Shirazu, what about you?”

     “Tooru and I are with you, Sassan.”

     “And?”

     “And we’re going to follow your orders absolutely. Under no circumstances are we going to disobey any of your orders, no matter what,” Shirazu droned, repeating nearly verbatim to their initial briefing.  
“Good. Saiko, Urie, that goes for you two as well. Do whatever Juuzou says.”

     “Yeah, okay, got it.” Saiko yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes. Sasaki angled the rear view mirror to get a better look at Saiko, making sure she was paying attention. “Saiko, would you please give me the details on Serval?”

     “Serval, an “SS” rated ghoul. He has a bikaku kagune: vulnerable to ukaku’s, and strong against rinkaku’s. He has no known records of cannibalism, suggesting he has very formidable natural abilities,“ Saiko paused, rubbing her nose irritably. “He’s known for his surprising strength, speed, and mercilessness. He has habit of playing with his victims before killing them, and is believed to be insane.”

     “Shirazu, tell me about the northwestern route.”

     “It’s an underpass. If Serval comes towards us, he’ll be forced to fight by blockades above. Once he’s in the tunnel, reinforcements will be sent to block and surround him from the other side, cutting off any chance of escape.”  

     “Alright,” Sasaki sighed, releasing a weight he hadn’t been aware had settled on his chest. _Good, they’ve got it._ “I think that covers it.” The car ahead pulled to the right of the road, stopping with a jerk. Juuzou and Hanbee stepped out. Sasaki pulled over as well, putting the car into park. Sasaki leaned over the driver’s seat to get a better look at his squad. “This is a big mission. Follow your superior’s commands.” Sasaki paused, looking around his squad again. “Stay safe kids.” 

     The five exited the car. Urie and Saiko made their way over to Juuzou and Hanbee. Juuzou turned to face Sasaki, giving him an energetic wave before turning on his heels towards the northeastern route with Hanbee, Urie, and Saiko in toe. Worry filled Sasaki’s mind. _If something happens… No. I won't let anything happen._

     “Okay, let’s go.” Sasaki swallowed his apprehension, making his way quickly towards the northwestern route. “Keep up, please.”  
****

**…**

  
     “Rank 1 Sasaki, be alert,” Sasaki’s earpiece crackled noisily into his ear, “Serval has fled, we cannot pursue. We have reason to believe he’s heading your way. Reinforcements have been called in.”  
“Tooru! Shirazu! Prepare yourselves!” Sasaki shouted as soon as his earpiece cut out.

      _Showtime._

     Minutes passed. Behind himself, Sasaki could sense Tooru and Shirazu’s restlessness.  
“Calm down you two. You’re both a jittering mess.”

     “Okay!” Tooru shouted. His nerves were getting the better of him.

     “Calm down please.” Sasaki repeated.  
         
     As he reassured the two, a tall figure appeared in the distance. For a moment their eyes locked across the way. Suddenly the figure let loose a psychotic screeching laugh. The form of his massive kagune unfurled behind him. It moved low and agitatedly around his waist, slamming into the walls of the underpass causing eruptions of rubble and dust. "More of you? I thought I was done with this mess! How many of you do I have to slaughter?!" Serval taunted the three, arching his back. "Ready or not, here I come!"  
         
     Serval's kagune split into two and wrapped around his legs, reinforcing them. He began to sprint towards them with unanticipated speed. Seconds before he reached Sasaki, Serval twisted and leapt onto the wall of the underpass. He passed Sasaki and jumped back to the ground, flaring his kagune out to swipe at Tooru and Shirazu.  His attack hit them like a girder. The two had barely enough time to block before they were thrown back deep into the underpass.

     “Kids!” Sasaki roared, watching the bodies of the two skid into the darkness. Serval’s tail immediately rammed Sasaki in the gut, launching him into the wall.  Sasaki’s kagune erupted to cushion the blow of his body against the cement. Serval advanced and held him to the wall unyieldingly. Sasaki’s ribs began to fracture and break under the intense pressure. With a yell Sasaki drove off the wall, propelled by his kagune. Swinging his quinque he landed a deep slash into Serval’s left shoulder, nearly amputating his arm. The ghoul grimaced and stepped back, shielding himself with his tail. Sasaki stepped forward to make another attack. 

     “Leave some for us Sassan!” a voice cried through the fight.

     Shirazu leapt out of the dusty air, flinging himself towards Serval.  Shirazu launched a storm of barbs from his kagune, battering into Serval’s shield. Serval quickly spun around his kagune to face him. A hysterical grin flashed across his visage as Serval swung his half attached arm, smacking Shirazu in the center of the face with a thud. He stepped back in shock and tenderly touched his face, accessing the damage. Serval howled in laughter and staggered drunkenly at the sight. Shirazu’s fingers gently prodded the crooked mass in the center of his face. A look of realization washed over him.  “Bastard broke my fucking nose!” he moaned indignantly. “A flying arm to the face, what the hell.”

     “Focus Shirazu!” Sasaki scolded. Serval whirled around to face Sasaki. His tail loomed above his head like a scorpion’s.

     “You got it boss.” Shirazu grumbled. “Tooru, where the hell did you go?!” he called back into the tunnel.

     “Coming! Here, I’m here.” Tooru appeared beside him. “Sorry, I was distracted by your face. Saiko is going to love hearing about this.”

     “Listen here you a-! “

     “Quinx! Later!” Sasaki yelled while blocking a heavy volley from Serval. He parried the final strike and lashed out with a tentacle, completely severing Serval’s injured arm. The limp appendage flew across the pavement, landing roughly against the curb near Shirazu and Tooru.  
Shirazu picked up the arm and deviously smiled at Musuki. “I’ve got a plan. On the count of three okay? One.”

     “What?”

     “Two.”

     “Shirazu wait –“

     “Three!” Shirazu broke into a sprint. Arm in one hand and dragging Tooru along in the other, he made his way over to the skirmish between Serval and Sasaki. “Yo dip wad,” he hollered, hurling the dismembered arm at Serval’s head like a boomerang. “I think you dropped this!” The ghoul snapped his head up, dumbfounded by the sudden return of his lost limb. He sidestepped to dodge the arm and poised his tail to impale Shirazu.

     “Come on then!” Serval growled menacingly.

     “Tooru, now!” Sasaki shouted. Tooru broke away from Shirazu and sprinted towards Serval. He dove past Serval’s kagune and prepared to deliver a strike to his side with his quinques. He and Sasaki attacked in unison. Tooru landed a deep stab into Serval’s side while Sasaki wound around and drove his quinque through Serval’s back. The point of his sword pierced through Serval’s chest, glistening with blood. Tearing down on his quinque Sasaki ripped through the ghoul’s flesh and bone. 

     Serval wailed thunderously. His kagune writhed in rage. He belted down his tail heavier than a freight train, smashing through Shirazu and bearing down towards Tooru and Sasaki. Shirazu slammed against the underpass wall with a sickening crack. Serval quickly redirected his kagune and wrapped it around his leg. He fluidly twisted and dealt a roundhouse kick to Tooru, throwing him into Sasaki. The two slammed into the ground several yards back into the tunnel.  
“Tooru,” Sasaki groaned as he helped him collect himself and stand up. “Go check on Shirazu.” He glanced worriedly at the crumpled form lying motionless past the ghoul. “Leave Serval to me.”

     “Alright,” he responded, clutching his arm which hung limply at his side.  
Sasaki looked over to Serval. A disturbing mixture of foam and blood dripped out of his open mouth. Each ragged breath he exhaled caused fresh liquid to run down his chin. The crimson pupils of his kakugane had constricted incredibly; to such a state that his eyes appeared to be black sunken holes into his skull.

     “After that I want you two to get out of here, okay?” Sasaki continued, looking back to Tooru. “Reinforcements should have been here by now. I want you two to go find Juuzou and bring him back here.” Sasaki glanced again at the ghoul. His wounds were nearly healed. “I’ll distract him. Wait for my signal.”

     “Sasaki we can’t leave you here alo-“

     “Obey my orders.” Sasaki deadpanned. “That’s the best thing you can do for me right now. Get Shirazu and yourself out of here. Get back up.”

     “O-okay, Sasaki.” Tooru agreed uneasily.  

     “On my signal.” Sasaki returned his sight to Serval. Flaring his kagune out protectively to obscure any view Serval could have of Tooru, Sasaki advanced.

     “I’ve about had enough of this,” Serval spat. “I’m going to rip you apart!” He rushed rabidly towards Sasaki. His kagune whipped around and moved to spear him. Sasaki skirted around the tail and drove his quinque powerfully through Serval’s chest. Twisting he pulled Serval into the air and rammed his sword into the ground, skewering him. Moments after his sword pierced the pavement Sasaki plunged his tentacles into Serval’s stomach. The ghoul bellowed ferociously.

     “Go Tooru!” Sasaki called out. Tooru bolted over to Shirazu.

     “Shirazu, come on we’ve got to go.” Tooru shook him vigorously. Shirazu mumbled incoherent protests, his eyes fluttering.

     “Come on,” Tooru grunted, struggling as he picked up Shirazu and slung him over his back.  
Serval’s tail lashed upwards, cutting brutally into Sasaki’s groin. He was thrown off Serval and skidded to a stop across the pavement. Blood spattered onto ground around him. He looked up fleetingly to see Tooru and Shirazu disappearing from the tunnel, allowing himself a moment of relief before preparing to engage Serval again.

     “Your little subordinates are gone now,” Serval snarled, his teeth stained with blood. “Are you finally going to play seriously?” He stood up tall. The gaping hole in his stomach was an unidentifiable mess of healing tissue.

     Sasaki’s kakugane overtook his eye. He looked somberly at Serval. A venomous grin stole into the corners of his mouth. “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please please please leave a kudo or comment or whatever if you liked it! Even if you didn't too, I don't mind. I'll post the next chapter soon enough, but you know, a response will give me some nice motivation!


End file.
